My Sweet Bodyguard (sieru's ver)
by sieru
Summary: Bagaimana jika kamu yang dulunya seorang yang sederhana, berubah total menjadi putri dari seorang perdana menteri? Menyenangkan 'kah? Nozomi tidak merasa demikian. Ia lebih menyukai kehidupannya yang dulu dibanding menjadi seorang elit. Namun, sekumpulan bodyguard tampan & bertalenta siap melindungi dan mewarnai kembali hari-hari Nozomi. Akankah mereka mampu melindungi sang Nona?
1. Losing Mind

Nozomi merapikan buku-bukunya yang berantakan. Menghelakan napasnya dan menatap sebuah pigura foto di atas rak bukunya. Di foto itu, terdapat seorang perempuan muda berambut cokelat-gelap sepundak tersenyum sembari memegang setangkai bunga mawar.

"Ibu, kelihatannya ibu begitu senang menerima mawar itu ya?" bisik Nozomi sambil mengelus pelan kaca pigura itu. Ia menatap sedih ibunya. Rambutnya yang cokelat pendek seleher terlihat kusam dan kusut dibanding dengan rambut ibunya yang begitu indah.

"Kalau tak salah, mawar itu pemberian ayah 'kan Bu? Ah, mungkin sudah tak pantas aku memanggilnya Ayah," tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban apapun. Ia meneduhkan pandangannya.

"Ibu, tahun depan aku akan naik kelas 3 SMU. Senang jika Ibu bisa hadir menerima rapotku. Aku jamin ibu akan puas dengan hasil yang sudah aku peroleh selama satu tahun ini. Aku takkan membuat ibu kecewa seperti tahun lalu,"

"Cih, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Lama-lama bisa gila!" dengusnya main-main.

Nozomi hanya menatap dalam pigura itu dan meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya semula. Dia melepas gulungan lengan bajunya dan kembali bebersihan. Semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia, Nozomi terus-terusan bangun lebih awal untuk membersihkan rumah. Kalau sudah pulang sekolah, Nozomi langsung bekerja di sebuah restoran hingga pukul 10 malam. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk bebersihan lagi, makanya ia memilih untuk bangun sekitar jam 4 untuk "melakukan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan di rumah".

"Astaga, disini debunya lumayan banyak," gumamnya sambil menutup hidung dan mulut. Tangan kanannya yang sibuk bergerak tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kalender biru hingga terjatuh. Nozomi segera meraih kalender itu dan berusaha untuk mengembalikannya kembali, namun, tangannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap ada tanggal yang dilingkari di bulan Februari.

"Tahun ini, siapa yang akan ikut merayakan ulang tahunku ya?"

_Kring!_

"Ah, sudah jam 6! Aku harus bergegas!" Nozomi mempercepat pekerjaannya dan mengambil handuk. Selesai mandi, Nozomi memakai seragam sekolahnya dan mengambil kaus kaki baru. Diambilnya dua potong roti selai kacang dan meneguk secangkir teh susu hangat.

"Aku berangkat!"

_(M~S~B)_

"Ahh ... ternyata masih sepagi ini, aku kena tipu oleh jam weker sialan itu," gerutu Nozomi sambil berjalan pelan menatap langit-langit yang kebiruan.

"Ohayo, Nozomi-chan," sapa seorang nenek dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"Ah, Kimiko-baa-san, ohayo gozaimasu ..." sapa Nozomi dengan riang dan sopan.

"Hari ini tidak terburu-buru?" tanyanya dengan suara penuh kelembutan. Nozomi menggeleng dengan senyum yang tak juga lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu, mau mampir sarapan dengan kami?" tawar Kimiko-baa-san.

"Ah, maaf ... Nozomi sudah sarapan, lain kali saja ya?" ujarnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan.

"Ara, kalau begitu, baiklah."

"Ah, itu Nozomi-nee-chan!" tunjuk salah seorang anak perempuan.

"Iya! Nozomi-nee-chan, ohayo!" sapa kedua anak itu dengan riang. Nozomi tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi dan melambai mereka sambil berjalan ke belakang.

"Ush! Ohayo!" kedua anak perempuan itu saling berpandangan dan tertawa senang.

"Nozomi-kun, hati-hati di jalan ya!" sapa seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang merawat bunga-bunganya.

"Siap kek, " balasnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"_Ne, ne,_ Nozomi-nii, maukah kau datang ke rumahku siang ini? Kita main sama-sama lagi!" tawar Kenta. Nozomi berhenti sejenak menatap Kenta dan tersenyum.

"Aku bukan 'onii-chan'. Maaf ya, Ken-chan. Aku tidak bisa pulang siang lagi, aku harus bekerja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan main ke tempat kerja Nozomi-nii" tawar Kenta.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan 'onii-chan'. Ckckck ... tidak tetap tidak! Ken-chan harus tidur siang, kalau Ken-chan lemas, bagaimana mau main sama Nozomi?" ujarnya pura-pura panik. Kenta ikut panik melihat gaya bicara Nozomi.

"Ka-kalau begitu lain kali! Aku tidak mau tidak bisa main sama Nozomi-nii lagi!" Nozomi membentuk jarinya menjadi tanda "oke". Dia melambai ke Ken-chan dan berjalan menjauh, tak lama ia berhenti.

"Oh, satu lagi! Lain kali panggil aku Nozomi-nee ya, aku bukan "kakak laki-laki", jangan pakai "nii", oke?"

Setiap hari, Nozomi selalu menyapa dan disapa oleh orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya. Nozomi memang dikenal, baik, ramah, humoris, dan bersahabat. Karena itu banyak anak-anak yang menyukainya. Terkadang ia berbagi makanan dengan tetangga-tetangganya. Banyak yang komen makanannya kurang enak, dan Nozomi hanya meresponnya dengan senyum cerobohnya. Tetapi mereka tetap senang dengan kebaikan hati Nozomi.

_Kring! Kring!_

"Ah! Kenji-kun! Ohayo! Sudah mulai berbagi koran ya!" sapa Nozomi. Kanji melambaikan tangannya dan mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat Nozomi berbiri.

"Ohayo, Nanase" sapa anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun itu. Nozomi tersenyum.

"Oh ya, aku akan memberikan satu koran untukmu," ujarnya sambil merogoh keranjang sepeda berisi koran-koran baru

"Heh? Tak perlu!" tolak Nozomi halus. Kanji tak peduli dan menyodorkan koran itu dengan paksa di kedua tangan Nozomi.

"Tenang saja! Anggap ini gratisan!" seru Kanji sambil mengayuh sepedanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Nozomi hanya diam mematung dan menatap koran yang diberikan Kanji.

"Terima kasih!" teriaknya. Kanji tak menoleh, namun ia melambaikan tangan kanannya.

_"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju sekolah!"_

"Oh, ada baiknya jika aku membaca berita pagi ini. Sudah lama aku tak baca koran," Nozomi membuka lipatan koran itu lebar-lebar dan membacanya sambil berjalan.

Matanya membesar melihat topik utama di koran itu. Dia melihat wajah seorang laki-laki setengah baya sedang berdiri tegak meladeni wartawan dan reporter di halaman depan koran itu.

"_Anak tunggal Perdana Menteri, Masayuki Shiro, masih tak kunjung pulang dari luar negeri"_

"Lihat, bahkan ia berani berbohong kepada semua orang bahwa aku sedang belajar di luar negeri. Ini pasti demi jabatannya,"

"Ayah ..." bisiknya kecil sambil menatap beku laki-laki dengan nama Masayuki Shiro. Nozomi menatap tiap garis di wajah ayahnya yang terpotret dan sedang terpampang di halam depan koran itu. Matanya berkaca mengingat semua kejadian masa lalu yang mengaitkan ayah dan ibunya, dan juga ketika ia masih berumur 4 tahunan.

_Sret!_

_"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah bersimpati kepada pria yang meninggalkan istri dan anaknya sendirian!"_

_(M~S~B)_

_Bang!_

Nozomi membantik tutup rak sepatunya dengan kasar. Beberapa anak di sekelilingnya bergidik _ngeri_ melihat wajah dan aura yang terpancar di sekeliling Nozomi. Rieko, salah satu sahabatnya bahkan tak berani mendekatinya.

"_Ne_, Rie-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan Nozomi-chan?" tanya Tamiko dengan suara takut-takut. Rieko hanya menelan ludah dan berbalik paksa.

"Ahh ... dia sedang _bad mood_ pasti! Mungkin ada hal buruk yang menimpanya pagi ini. Bahkan dia tak mendengar sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-temannya. Itu bukan Nozomi yang kau kenal bukan? Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP, makanya aku tahu." Bisik Rieko hati-hati. Sesekali matanya melirik Nozomi yang masih dengan aura mengancamnya.

"Kira-kira ada masalah apa ya?"

"Entahlah, pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan ay -" Rieko menutup mulutnya cepat. Tamiko mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ay_? _Ay_ apa?" Tamiko bertanya dengan nada antusias. Rieko menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

**Di kelas ...**

"Kau dengar tidak berita pagi ini? Anak perdana menteri ternyata tak pernah pulang ke Jepang sejak belajar di luar negeri!"

"Benarkah?"

"Um! Bukankah perdana menteri mendirikan suatu perusahaan? Masayuki _Group_? Kalau anaknya tak pulang juga, bisa-bisa perusahaan itu akan mati kutu. Ayahnya saja sudah berumur 40-an _lho_,"

"Entahlah, dasar anak tak tahu diri,"

Telinga Nozomi menjadi sensitif mendengar pembicaraan terakhir dari temannya itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

_"Anaknya di sini, bodoh! Di kelas kalian ini! Sedang duduk menggalaui diri sendiri!"_

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

"Hii ... apa itu?" Tamiko bergidik melihat Nozomi yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jidatnya di atas meja sambil menggerutu seram.

_Tep!_

Nozomi menghentikan serudukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Seorang gadis berambut hitam lebat dengan kucir kuda sedang tersenyum mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pulang ini, kau kerja?" tanyanya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan. Nozomi mengangguk lemas dan membalas kepalan tangan Rieko.

"Umm," Rieko tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya merespon dengan nada lesu.

"Aku sudah tahu berita pagi ini, tapi ... jangan membuat semangatmu lumpuh ya ..." Nozomi tak menjawab dan menarik _sweater_ jingga Rieko. Memberi isyarat agar duduk di sampingnya sebentar.

"Tapi Rie, aku tak tahu kalau Ayah tidak menikah untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan tahan menyimpan rahasia itu," bisik Nozomi kecil. Rieko meletakkan tangan kanannya dan menopang dagunya.

"Barangkali, dia masih menyanyangimu dan _masih_ menganggapmu sebagai anak satu-satunya." Bisik Rieko dengan suara yang lembut. Nozomi menaikkan sebelah alisnya kurang percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia masih menyanyangiku?! Dia meninggalkanku! Enak saja!" bentak Nozomi.

_Grek!_

Seluruh pasang-memasang mata menatap Nozomi lekat-lekat. Nozomi terdiam dengan keringat dingin dan wajah biru pucatnya. Rieko hanya menepuk keningnya sendiri dan menarik napas.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, masalah _kare-kano_ ..." ujar Rieko memberi alasan. Beberapa anak yang tadinya sedang seru-serunya membicarakan masalah berita pagi ini mendesah kecewa. Mereka berpikir bahwa bentakan Nozomi menganggu pembicaraan yang mudah penasaran segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Ne_, apa Nozomi punya pacar ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Nozomi. Tamiko meletakkan telunjuknya di pelipis kanannya.

"Tapi ... tadi ... tadi ..."

"_Hai_, _hai_ ... pergilah ke kantin dan beli beberapa makanan. Jangan kembali sampai bel istirahat habis oke?" Rieko mendorong pelan punggung Tamiko agar menjauh.

"Eeeehh ... tapi aku tak punya uang,"

"Kuberikan 30 yen, tapi menghilanglah sementara, oke?" Tamiko menatap kepingan di kedua tangannya dan berbalik dengan muka cemberut. Rieko menghelakan napasnya lega dan kembali masuk ke kelas. Dilihatnya Nozomi yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lucu melihat wajah cemberut Tamiko," Rieko menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Nozomi dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, kau tidak pernah memberitahukan soal ayahku ke Tamiko atau siapapun 'kan? Bahkan di keluargamu sendiri?" tanya Nozomi penuh selidik. Rieko menengadahkan bahunya.

"Tidak mungkin. Demi sahabatku, aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Sebenarnya kau kurang senang menjadi anak dari seorang perdana menteri 'kan?" Nozomi tak menjawab dan menggulingkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menatap langit biru di luar jendela.

"Terakhir kali aku merasakan pelukan Ayah ketika aku berumur 4 tahun, semenjak perceraian itu, Ayah tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Tapi dia berkata pada orang-orang kalau aku dirawat olehnya dan sekarang sedang belajar di luar negeri."

"Nozomi, pasti Ayahmu tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisinya. Tapi ia mengalah dan mebiarkan ibumu yang merawatmu, dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri"

"Kaalau memang dia sengaja, mengapa tak pernah menjengukku? Menjenguk ibu? Bahkan ketika Ibuku sakit?!" kilah Nozomi tak mau kalah. Ia merasa kurang suka melihat Rieko membela di sisi yang lain. Melihat sahabatnya yang terus berkilah, Rieko menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar Nozomi, bahkan harimau sekalipun tidak akan memakan anaknya sendiri. Suatu saat, akan datang hari dimana Ayahmu akan berkorban apapun demi dirimu, ingat itu ..." bisik Rieko dengan nada yang agak ditekankan. Mungkin ia agak kesal melihat kelakukan Nozomi. Nozomi terdiam sejenak dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Pasti, pasti Ayahmu akan kembali untukmu."

Nozomi pura-pura tak menanggapi omongan Rieko. Tapi di dalam hati dan pikirannya kacau sekali mencerna apa yang barusan disampaikan Rieko kepadanya.

_(M~S~B)_

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda!"

"_Ne_, Rieko. Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Nozomi sambil melepaskan topi hitamnya. Nozomi melirik jam dinding dan kembali mengelap meja-meja yang kosong.

"Sudah mau jam sepuluh. Kalau kau mau pulang duluan, pulanglah. Aku sepertinya masih lama," jawab Rieko sambil menyemprotkan pembersih di atas meja dan mengelapnya dengan rata.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nozomi agak ragu. Dia sudah siap pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa _kok_. Lagipula, ini giliranku piket. Pulang saja duluan, nanti malah kemalamam. Belum lagi aku mau mengunci restoran. Selesainya pukul sebelasan _lho_,"

Nozomi tak berkomentar apa-apa dan memilih untuk segera pulang. Dia membuka pintu belakang dan menggosok kedua tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya musim dingin. Malam ini begitu dingin," gumamnya kecil.

Nozomi berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang masih agak ramai. Namun, karena rumahnya yang kecil, maka ia menyusuri jalan-jalan yang sempit dan terpencil pula. Terkadang sepatu _boot_ bertalinya suka tergelincir menyusuri jalan yang becek. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya susah untuk berjalan.

_Grek!_

Langkah kaki Nozomi terhenti sejenak mendengar bunyi hentakan sepatu di telinganya. Tak lama, ia segera berjalan kembali.

_Tek ... tek ..._

Keringat dingin Nozomi bercucuran. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Padahal, rumahku masih jauh, pikirnya. Tangan dan kakinya agak gemetaran.

_"Po-pokoknya aku jalan terus saja!"_

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

_ Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Nihil, semakin cepat Nozomi berjalan, semakin cepat juga hentakan kaki itu berdenging di telinganya. Tubuhnya yang beku berusaha untuk berbalik menoleh ke belakang.

"Si-"

_Tap ..._

"Siapa di sana?!" bentak Nozomi. Namun, ketika ia melihat ke belakang, tak ada seorangpun. Matanya berusaha mencari dan menjelajahi tiap tempat itu, tak ada siapa-siapa. Nozomi mengambil napas lega dan mengusap dadanya.

"Hahh .. ternyata tak-"

"MMMFFFHH!"

Matanya membulat ketika seseorang membekapnya dari belakang. Ia meronta-ronta menggenggam tangan besar yang masih mencengkram mulutnya itu.

"Tidak! Lepas!" Nozomi masih berusaha melawan. Sekilah dia melihat orang yang membekapnya itu, seorang pria berkacamat hitam, berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang. Lebih terlihat seperti orang asing. Pria itu terlihat kewalahan menahan Nozomi. Beberapa komplotannya keluar dari persembunyian mereka dengan pistol di masing-masing tangannya. Nozomi melotot terkejut melihat pistol-pistol yang tersampir di tangan mereka.

"MMFFFHMM!"

"_Shut up or I'll shoot you!_" ancamnya. Nozomi hanya memejamkan matanya paksa.

"_She's that person, right?_"

"_Yeh, the daughter of _Masayuki_ Group_!"

"TIDAAK!" mendengar nama itu, Nozomi menggigit tangan pria itu.

"_AWW MAN_!" pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"_Gotcha_!" salah seorang dari mereka kembali mencengkram Nozomi. Pria berambut pirang meringis kesakitan dan menatap kesal Nozomi.

"_You bitch! Hurry! Prepare the drug!_"

Nozomi menangis tersedu meratapi nasibnya. Saat ini, pasti komplotan ini tahu dia adalah anak satu-satunya Masayuki Shiro. Dan tentu saja mereka berniat menculik Nozomi. Di malam yang gelap ini, Nozomi menangis meronta, merintihi nasib yang harus ia terima.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	2. New Life?

"MMFFFHMM!"

"_She's that person, right?_"

"_Yeh, the daughter of _Masayuki_ Group_!"

"TIDAAK!" Nozomi menggigit tangan pria itu.

"AWW MAN!" pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"_Gotcha_!" salah seorang dari mereka kembali mencengkram Nozomi. Pria berambut pirang meringis kesakitan dan menatap kesal Nozomi.

"_You bitch! Hurry! Prepare the drug!_"

"_Ara_, kalian sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang,"

"_Huh_?"

"_What the?!_"

Nozomi terkejut melihat seorang wanita cantik muncul dibalik gelapnya gang itu. Matanya yang masih bercucuran air mata melihat wanita itu dengan mata iba. Wanita itu menatap Nozomi dalam-dalam dan tersenyum.

"_Can you release her? It looks like she doesn't like it,_" ujarnya dengan nada santai. Pria yang mencengkram Nozomi malah meperkuat cengkramannya.

"_What?! Stay there or I'll shoot this girl's head!_"

"MFFFMMHH!" Nozomi merintih kesakitan sambil mencengkram kuat lengan pria itu. Air matanya tak berhenti turun. Komplotan itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah si wanita. Wanita itu masih tetap santai dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bersenjata.

"MMMFHHAH! A-aku tak tahu siapa kau! Ta-tapi ... MMMFFFH! Ce-cepat lari!" perintah Nozomi. Si wanita terkejut mendengar perintah Nozomi, namun ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja, Nozomi-chan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyakitimu,"

Nozomi terkejut mendengar wanita itu mengetahui namanya. Namun, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yep, semuanya sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya," bisiknya kecil. Beberapa pria itu mengerutkan alis heran.

_"What's this bitch mumbling about?"_

"_Come_! _Your action time! _Katsuragi-san!"

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

_Kretek! Kretek!_

Bunyi tembakan dari atas sebuah gedung rendah membuat Nozomi kaget. Peluru dari atas itu tepat mengenai pistol-pistol mereka. Pistol-pistol itu segera dirampas oleh wanita itu dan mengopernya ke salah seorang yang lain lagi. Nozomi membuka perlahan kedua matanya dengan lemas. Melihat wanita itu memunguti pistol-pistol para komplotan dengan cepat.

"_Now! Release her!_" Wanita itu menodongkan dua buah pistol di kedua tangannya. Pria yang mencengkram Nozomi segera melepaskan Nozomi dengan kasar.

Sebelum tubuh Nozomi bertabrakan dengan tanah, sepasang tangan menahan tubuhnya dengan lembut dan menggendongnya. Nozomi tak sanggup membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menggendongnya saat ini.

"_Get lost!_" perintah pria berambut pirang. Mereka segera berlarian kabur. Wanita itu berdecak dan menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah mereka.

"Sora! Jangan mengenai jantung!" terdengar seseorang dari arah lain memperingati wanita itu.

"Aku tahu!"

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Ck! Mereka berhasil kabur!"

"Chief, apa kita perlu mengejar mereka?" tanya seorang lain. Pria bernama yang menembak pistol-pistol komplotan itu turun dan segera menghampiri Nozomi yang terlihat lemah.

"Tidak, kita bisa andalkan polisi untuk sementara. Sekarang yang penting, nona muda ini. Kita harus segera mengantarnya ke rumah Perdana Menteri."

_"Hah? Perdana menteri?"_

"Pasti dia kehabisan napas gara-gara ditahan tadi. Apalagi ia meronta dengan hebat,"

"Tapi, aku kagum padanya,"

_"Tuhan, sebenarnya siapa mereka ini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"_

"Kenapa?"

"Dia masih sempat menyuruhku untuk berlari kabur menghindari penjahat-penjahat itu. Apa dia sendiri tidak sadar ya, dia sedang dalam bahaya?"

_Tep ... _

_"Aku merasa ada yang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, dengan tangan yang hangat dan besar,"_

"Begitulah Nozomi, dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang dirinya jika itu demi orang lain. Dia tak pernah berubah,"

_"Aku ... Nozomi ... siapa ... di mana ... gelap ..."_

"Heee ... begitu ya? Memang kau tahu banyak kan?"

"Diam!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Sora, bisakah kau berhenti berdandan seperti itu?"

_"Suara mereka ... agak ... samar"_

"Ahh, ini 'kan sementara, sekaligus-"

_ "Tuhan, tolong ..."_

_ "Ibu ..."_

_ "Ayah ..."_

_ "..."_

_(M~S~B)_

_"Ahh ... enaknya, hangat ... lembut ... berbeda dengan tempat tidurku di rumah. Baunya harum, hmm ... eh? Bukan tempat tidurku _dong_? Terus, kenapa rasanya enak sekali? Udara sekelilingnya juga menyenangkan. Tidak panas, tidak dingin,"_

_ Ting! Ting!_

_ "Suara dentingan sendok dan cangkir. Hmm ... ini biasanya di film-film itu 'kan? Minum apa Nona? Tuan? Kalau aku _sih _... heh? Tunggu! Di rumahku tidak pernah ada yang menyiapkan minuman sehabis bangun tidur! Jadi dimana ini!"_

"GYAA! Dimana aku?!"

"Ah, ojou-sama. Anda sudah bangun, saya suda menyiapkan _uva milk tea_ persis seperti kesukaan anda ketika anda masih kecil dulu."

_"Hah? U-u-u-uva?"_

Nozomi mengucek matanya. Pikirannya masih setengah sadar. Dia melihat dua orang perempuan muda berpakaian _maid_ dan seorang butler yang sedang menyiapkan teh-nya.

"Silahkan, semoga sesuai dengan selera anda," butler itu menyerahkan secangkir uva milk tea kepada Nozomi dengan begitu sopan. Nozomi menerima cangkir berwarna biru-putih itu dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Enak-" bisiknya. Butler itu tersenyum puas dan mengangguk kepada kedua maid yang lain.

"Kalau begitu sa-"

"TUNGGU DULU!"

_GUBRAK!_

" Aku belum selesai ngomong! Enak saja aku terima-terima langsung! I-ini dimana? Ba-bajuku ... huwaa! Ini dimana sih?!" Nozomi panik melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah memakai piyama _dress_ dengan bahan terbaik dan berada di atas tempat tidur yang bisa ditempati lima orang, dan juga kamar yang lebih luas dari rumah kecilnya dulu.

"Te-tenang ojou-sama, ini rumah ayah anda, Yang Terhormat Perdana Menteri." Jelas butler itu. Dua orang maid itu segera membersihkan teh yang tertumpah karena bentakan Nozomi tadi.

"Hah?"

Butler hanya tersenyum melihat keluguan Nozomi. Nozomi menelan ludahnya, dia tak berpikir panjang dan kembali menarik selimutnya dengan kasar.

"O-ojou-sama?"

"Tuhan, aku mau bangun! Mimpi ini mengerikan! Tidak! Aku tak mau mimpi yang terlalu indah, tapi ... mimpi ini juga boleh _sih_, tapi kenapa harus rumahku yang dulu? Kenapa harus di rumah ayahku? Bangun ... bangun ... homina ... homina," Nozomi bergumam-gumam sendiri. Butler dan dua orang maid itu menatapnya asing.

"Ojou-sama, anda tidak salah dan ini juga bukan mimpi. Kali ini, anda benar-benar sedang berada di rumah perdana menteri. Rumah Masayuki Shiro-sama."

Nozomi menghentikan gumamannya namun masih tak juga melepaskan selimutnya.

"Apa ... benar aku telah kembali ke rumah ... ayahku?" tanya Nozomi penasaran. Butler itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia memberi isyarat kepada dua _maid _lainnya untuk segera keluar dari kamar.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi,"

Nozomi menatap heran butler dan dua orang maid itu. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Sepertinya anda masih ingin bertanya, karena itu saya menyuruh dua orang maid tadi untuk keluar. Maafkan kelancangan saya,"

"Ah, sebenarnya, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang telah terjadi padaku hingga aku bisa sampai di sini?"

Butler itu menarik napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Nozomi dan tersenyum kembali.

"Apakah anda tidak ingat? Semalam ojou-sama diserang beberapa komplotan dari Italia. Dan anda pingsan kehabisan tenaga," jelas butler itu singkat. Nozomi mengangguk-angguk dan menyingkap selimutnya.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Ada sekelompok orang tak kukenal yang sudah menyelamatkanku! Apa ... apa mereka mengantarku sampai ke rumah?" Nzomi bertanya dengan nada panik. Dia menatap mata butler muda itu dalam-dalam. Butler itu meletakkan tangan kanan di dagu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, maksudmu _mereka_?"

Nozomi mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan butler itu. Kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, nama anda siapa ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Butler itu terkejut dan segera membungkuk maaf.

"Maafkan kecerobohan saya. Saya benar-benar lupa. Ojou-sama, saya siap menerima hukuman yang anda berikan," ungkapnya membuat Nozomi menatapnya heran.

"Daripada kau meminta maaf, kenapa tidak segera beritahu namamu?" Nozomi menatap butler itu penuh tatapan asing.

"Nama saya Hasegawa Seiichiro. Maafkan kelancangan saya, ojou-sama"

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, oh ya ... satu lagi, jangan panggil aku ojou-sama. Aku tak keberatan dipanggil saja Nozomi, " kilah Nozomi sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Seiichiro-san terkejut mendengar pernyataan Nozomi.

"Maaf, tapi saya sebagai kepala pelayan di sini tidak bisa memanggil nama anda secara langsung. Itu terlalu lancang." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk. Nozomi menghelakan napas dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm ... baiklah. Oh ya, boleh aku memanggilmu ... Seiichiro-san?" tawarnya dengan nada riang. Seiichiro-san terdiam kemudian tersenyum lembut. Selama bekerja di rumah itu, ia tak pernah dipanggil langsung dengan nama depan dengan akrab.

"_That's my pleasure ..._"

"Hehe ..." Nozomi tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu, ojou- bukan, Nozomi-sama?"

Nozomi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"EEEHHH?!"

Meja makan panjang yang bahkan bisa diisi oleh dua puluh orang, tatakan piring yang begitu rapi dan mewah, desain interior sekeliling yang memanjakan mata, dan belasan pelayan yang siap melayani majikannya.

"I-ini ruang makan?" tunjuk Nozomi tak percaya.

"Ya, kami telah menyediakan sarapan spesial untuk anda," Nozomi terkejut mendengar pernyataan Seiichiro-san.

"Ta-tapi ... meja sebesar ini Cuma pakai dua kursi?"

"Itu milik Nozomi-sama dan Tuan Besar." Jawab Seiichiro-san dengan nada sabar.

Nozomi langsung mengerti dengan maksud "Tuan Besar" yang dikatakan Seiichiro-san. Ia melangkah dan menuruni tangga. Memperhatikan para pelayan di rumah yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan kelas tinggi itu.

"Ano ... sebenarnya ... aku tidak biasa makan seperti ini," ujar Nozomi menarik kursi, namun ia dicegah oleh salah seorang pelayan dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ditarik oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Apakah anda kurang puas dengan hidangan ini? Kami bisa menggantinya sesuai keinginan anda."

"Bukan begitu ... roti dan selai kacang terkadang cukup _kok_ ..." Nozomi memperhatikan hidangan yang sudah terletak di depan mejanya.

"Oh ... benarkah? Tetapi, untuk kali ini ... bisakah anda menerima kebaikan dari kami?"

Nozomi menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera menyantap sarapan itu dan menyelesaikannya dengan santun.

"Ano ..."

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini, apa boleh aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyelamatkanku semalam? Ah, tentu saja setelah mandi. Satu lagi ...! Ada seorang wanita cantik yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Apa kau masih ingat wajah-wajahnya?"

Seiichiro-san tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Nozomi. Dia memberi tanda kepada beberapa maid agar membersihkan piring-piring di atas meja.

"Sebentar lagi anda akan bertemu dengan mereka. Sebelumnya, tidakkah anda berkenan untuk menemui ayah anda?" Nozomi terkejut mendengar penawaran Seiichiro-san. Ia meremas ujung _dress_-nya dengan kuat.

"Ya,"

_Bzztt ..._

Seiichiro-san meraih saku-nya yang bergetar. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan bergumam-gumam dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Nozomi hanya terdiam dan menunduk, kepalanya berputar dan hatinya berdetak bimbang. Ia masih belum sanggup bertemu dengan seorang pria yang meninggalkannya bersama ibunya.

"Maaf ... tapi, bisakah anda menunggu sebentar? Saya ada ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Beritahu saja dimana letak ruangannya, maka aku akan pergi sendiri ke sana." Hibur Nozomi. Seiichiro-san mengangguk dan segera memberitahu di mana letak ruangan kerja ayahnya. Nozomi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekali lagi maaf," sebelum beranjak pergi, Seiichiro-san terlebih dahulu membungkuk memohon izin. Nozomi mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Nah,"

Gadis berambut pendek-cokelat itu menelan ludahnya. Tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat, kakinya agak kaku. Seiring ia berjalan, kadang-kadang ia tersandung gugup.

"Wahh ..."

Ketika melihat pemandangan dari luar melalui sebuah balkon besar, Nozomi berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan pemandangan itu dengan teduh. Matanya secara tak sengaja tertuju ke sebuah rumah di sebelah _residence_ yang begitu besar ini. Rumah ini tak kecil tapi juga tak besar, desainnya juga elegan. Yang membuat Nozomi heran, rumah itu masuk ke lingkungan di rumah ayahnya.

_"Nanti saja melihat-lihat!" _teriak Nozomi dalam hati. Ia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan "perjalanannya".

"Setelah ini, ada vas bunga cina warna hijau ... di sebelahnya ada pintu, terus ... eh? Ini kemana? Aku bagaimana _sih_, rumah sendiri tak tahu. Ehh ... balik kanan ... terus masuk lorong. Diihh ... ini rumah apa gedung?"

Kaki Nozomi terhenti di sebuah pintu. Ia menatap pintu itu lamat-lamat. Tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu berwarna emas. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya tidak mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan otaknya.

_"Dibalik pintu ini ada ... ayah ... ayah yang telah lama meninggalkanku, rasanya, hatiku mau meledak karena gugup. Takut, sedih, marah, tapi juga ... senang, rindu ... bercampur aduk jadi satu, perasaan apa ini? Aku ingin marah, menangis, bahkan tertawa ... aku belum pernah merasakannya,"_

Nozomi menelan ludahnya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya setara wajah di depan pintu itu. Tapi kepalan ringan tangannya itu belum juga mendarat di permukaan pintu cokelat itu.

_Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

"Siapa?"

_~ To be Continued ~_


End file.
